battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Cake at Stake
Cake at Stake (also called Brake at Flake by Four in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset" and "Today's Very Special Episode") is a closed ceremony for the losers who are up for elimination in BFDI, BFDIA, and BFB. The ceremony was introduced in "Barriers and Pitfalls". At the ceremony, the safe contestants get a prize and the most voted contestant is eliminated. The prizes in Cake at Stake are not always cake, and are not always used to grant safety, with the prizes ranging from crackers to shovels. In BFDIA, instead of commenting to vote, voters must rate separate videos (either with a like or dislike) tied to the contestants, the contestant with the most likes will be able to spin a wheel to get a prize, and the contestant with the most dislikes will get eliminated. In BFB, the Cake at Stake system changed again. At the voting screen, there is a letter in a bracket that stands for another character. The letter in the bracket must be commented to vote. In BFB, when a contestant is eliminated, they enter the EXIT. The intro has been changed a lot of times, varying from the simple saying of "Cake at Stake", to a "mini song" devoted to it. Order of elimination Season 1 #Episode 2: Flower - Regular cake used: All players except one were thrown cake straight to their faces, and everyone except Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, and Flower received 0 votes. #Episode 3: Spongy - Key Lime Pie used: Most of the contestants criticized the choice of cake. Match requested a chocolate cake, and Firey said he loved chocolate. Pencil agreed with him and said she also likes ice cream cake. Bubble said ice cream cake was so delish. #Episode 4: Blocky - Ice Chunks used. Most of the contestants got hit by the ice. Match got hit by her cake, Pen and Eraser got sent away after getting hit by their cakes, Firey melted his cake into a puddle which caused the grass to grow when the puddle touched the ground, and supposedly Pencil got sent away like Pen and Eraser, although it was revealed that Match was just hallucinating. #Episode 5: Woody - Ice Cream Cake used. The Announcer said he had a chunk of ice like last time, causing Pencil to overreact, but then Announcer said he was kidding and said the cake was an ice cream cake. #Episode 6: Pin - Cupcakes used. According to Pen and Bubble, the cupcakes have the contestants' names on them. The Announcer then claims that wasn't supposed to be there. #Episode 7: Needle - Key Lime Pie used. #Episode 9: Blocky returns - Regular cake used. #Episode 10: Teardrop - Modeling clay used. #Episode 11: Golf Ball - Imaginary cake used due to costs of cake. #Episode 12: Coiny - No cake used. #Episode 13: Snowball - Dead fish used. #Episode 14: 1st: Match - Fruitcake used. 2nd: Spongy returns - No cake but Bonus points equal to the loaves of bread that the contestants put in their individual basket. #Episode 15: Eraser - Nickels used. #Episode 16: Pen - Explosive blueberry pie used. #Episode 17: Blocky - Knives used. #Episode 18: 1st: Tennis Ball - Cracker used. 2nd: David joins - Yellow Tomato used. #Episode 19: Pencil - Shovels caked with mud used. #Episode 20: David - Ice Cream Cake was used again. #Episode 21: 1st: Ice Cube - no cake. 2nd: Flower returns - Pizza used. #Episode 22: Rocky - Yoylecake used. #Episode 23: Spongy - Cheesecake used. #Episode 24: Flower - Red Velvet Cake used. #Episode 25: Bubble and Leafy - Grand Cake (all the previous cakes mashed together) and cashew used. Season 2 #Episode 2: Donut - Regular cake #Episode 3: Dora - Regular cake. #Episode 4: Teardrop - Regular cake used 3 times in a row. #Episode 5a: Match - Donut's corpse used. #Episode 6: Puffball - Not told, but confirmed by Ruby in IDFB. Season 4 #Episode 2: Pencil - Regular cake used. #Episode 3: Leafy - Earths used. #Episode 4: Bracelety - Regular cake used (Most is covered in Barf Bag's barf). #Episode 5: Liy - Fortune Cookies used (Bracelety Quotes, except for Pie's). #Episode 6: Roboty - Tangerine Juice used. #Episode 7: Loser - Poppers topped with a grain of sugar used. #Episode 8: 8-Ball - Pieces of the Firey Speaker Box's corpse used. #Episode 9: Stapy - Regular cake used. #Episode 10: David - Embroidered Strawberry Cake used. #Episode 11: Leafy returns - Photo Cake used. #Episode 12: Match - Burger used (called Yarnburger in .fla files). #Episode 13: Firey Jr. - Soup used. #Episode 15: Dora - Happy thoughts used. Intros Notes *In episode 2, the "at" in the Cake at Stake intro is pink and the intro fades out. However, from episode 3 onward, the "at" is green and there is no fade. This was probably the result of having to remake the Cake at Stake intro in its own separate flash (.FLA) file. The original cake at stake intro was found in the FLA source files for BFDI episode 2 scene 1. *In episode 8, there was no Cake at Stake as the Tiny Loser Chamber was too small to fit any more contestants at that time. *In episode 9, the Cake at Stake was for the returning contestant. Blocky rejoined/returned. *In episode 10, the Cake at Stake intro changed to the cake eating version. *In episode 13, the Cake at Stake intro changed to "There's Points Now" version. *In episode 15, it was revealed David had 39 votes, and Announcer asked viewers to not vote him. *In episode 17, Pencil got her first vote by a YouTuber named englishcreamcakes. Since then she has been receiving votes. *In episode 18, two Cake at Stakes were done: one for the regular players, and one for the recommended characters. *In episode 19, Pencil became the player eliminated with the highest number of votes up to that point: 259. Also, for the first time in the background, dramatic music was played during the Cake at Stake. *In episode 20, the Cake at Stake intro changed to "The Points are Gone" (paper) version. David also had the most votes for elimination: 331. *In episode 21, the Cake at Stake place changed once again, and also had 2 sessions done. One for the returning contestant (who is Flower), and also one for an elimination. Over 400 people voted for Icy. 9 eliminated contestants, and all recommended characters ever on this month. *In episode 25, the final Cake at Stake in Season 1 was done to determine the winner of BFDI. This also featured the first double elimination, with Bubble and Leafy losing and Firey winning Dream Island. However, Bubble and Leafy did not go to the TLC, since Announcer released all the other 18 contestants, and BFDI Season 1 was over. *In "Welcome Back", there was no Cake at Stake. However, Puffball is revealed to be eliminated from the show, implying that a Cake at Stake for the elimination happened offscreen before the event of IDFB. There was no prize for the object with the most likes, which is Firey, though. *In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the first Cake at Stake intro got remixed, although the "at" is still pink and still fades out. This is used for the succeeding Battle for BFDI episodes. *In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", the intro was omitted. *In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", "Return of the Rocket Ship", and "The Four is Lava", the intro uses soundbites from Patrons who donated one dollar under the "Sing Cake at Stake" reward. *So far, 12 variations of the Cake at Stake intro have been used. Trivia *Cake at Stake sometimes uses character corpses as prizes. For example, Pie's corpse was used in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!", Donut's corpse was used in "Get in the Van" and the Firey Speaker Box was used in "Questions Answered". *Get in the Van is the first and only episode in BFDIA which does not use regular cake. * In total, there is 10 cake at stake intros, including both versions of the first intro, AnimationEpic's intro in "The Glistening" and the one in the final episode. * In BFB, there seem to be three versions of the Cake at Stake intro, the second one being a version after Donut pointed out there wasn't one last time, and the third one being nothing but the first intro used since BFDI (season 1) and the rest just being a black screen. * In BFB, every even-numbered episode has had a proper Cake at Stake intro, and every odd-numbered episode has had either no Cake at Stake intro or a broken one. This was later broken in the 7th episode. * In BFB 8 and 9, it is revealed that Clock rings every time Cake at Stake is about to start. * Pin's cake-baking skills, which were congratulated in "Enter the Exit", is an allusion to her first-place victory on the cake-baking challenge of "Sweet Tooth". Gallery Cakes Regular Cake.png|Regular (strawberry) cake (BFDI 2, BFDI 9, BFDIA 2-4, BFB 2, BFB 4, and BFB 9) Key_lime_pie.png|Key lime pie (Used in BFDI 3 and BFDI 7) Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 8.04.32 AM.png|Ice chunk (BFDI 4) IceCream Cake.png|Ice Cream cake (BFDI 5 and BFDI 20) Cake106as.png|Cupcakes (BFDI 6) Cake110ss.png|Modeling Clay (BFDI 10) Nonexisty.PNG|Imaginary Cake (BFDI 11) FishCake.PNG|Fish "flavored" cake (BFDI 13) Frutcaok.png|Fruitcake (BFDI 14) Nickolscake.png|Nickels (BFDI 15) Piecako.png|Explosive blueberry pie (BFDI 16) Rc_Knives_bfdi17.png|Knives (BFDI 17) Cake118a as.png|Cracker (BFDI 18 (elimination)) YellowTomatoTransparent.png|Yellow tomato (BFDI 18 (recommended character debut)) Shovelcaked_with_mud.png|Shovels caked with mud (BFDI 19) Pizza Cake.png|Pizza (BFDI 21) Yoylecake.png|Yoylecake (BFDI 22) CHEESY ORB.png|Cheese Orb (BFDI 23) Redcake.png|Red Velvet Cake (BFDI 24) Cashew.png|Cashew (BFDI 25 (3rd place consolation prize)) Grand Cake.png|Grand Cake (BFDI 25 (1st place prize)) Donut corpser.png|Donut's corpse (BFDIA 5a) Good_Ol_Earth.png|Earth (BFB 3) Barf_cake.png|Vomit Cake (BFB 4) Fortune Cookie BFB 5.png|Fortune Cookie (BFB 5) Tanjuice.png|Tangerine Juice (BFB 6) Popping_toys_cake.png|Popper topped with a grain of sugar (BFB 7) Fireyspeakerboxparts.png|Firey Speaker Box (BFB 8) Pinscake.png|Pin's Cake (BFB 10) Cake Strawberry cgi.png|Photo Cake (BFB 11) MMMBurg.png|Burger (BFB 12) Soupbowlbfb13.png|Soup (BFB 13) Tdthought5.png|Happy Thoughts Other The first ever Cake at Stake.png|The first ever Cake at Stake Cake At Stake Place Empty.png|Empty Cake at Stake thumbnail.jpg 3rd cake at stake.PNG OMG there's points now who'll go home we'll just see.png Cake_at_stake_place.png|The first Cake at Stake place Elimiantion area.png|An updated version of the Cake at Stake place Cake_at_stake_place_1.5.png Eliminationarea.png Cake At Stake Place 4.png Elimination stand.png|Elimination Podium Cake_pedestal.png|Cake Pedestal Vote counter.png|Vote Counter Cake Puller.png|Cake puller Cake Tosser.png|Cake tosser Person Tosser.png|Person tosser Category:Elimination Category:Places Category:Cake at Stake Category:Cakes Category:Food Category:Items Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 4 items Category:Battle for Dream Island Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Prizes Category:Season 1 places Category:Season 2 places Category:Season 4 places